Ymirrivin
Summary Ymirrivin, Nordwein, Wine of the Giant, is not a true wine but a liquor, an ice-distillate of fermented grapes, figs, and dates transhipped from the southern nation of Sahelia to the arctic clans of the Glacier Giants. Through a secretive process, the giants freeze out much of the water content of the Sahelian wines, creating a viscous, potent liquor which is both rare and valuable. Production Sahelian merchants transport tuns of fermenting fruits, typically figs, dates, and grapes north through the Planum Sangre. During the 3,000 mile journey, the fruits ferment to a sickly sweet wine. Orkik middlemen bring the product farther north into giant lands. Giants have little use for money. They have a taste instead for southern luxuries: silks, jewelry and bards. The bard serves as entertainment during the long winter months. And, if they prove disappointing, the bards may serve as a variation in the giants' diet. The giants are thought to place the wine in glacial caves to freeze out the water. Four to eight months later, the ymirrivin is ready for shipment back south. Consumption Ymirrivin is one of the most intoxicating and expensive vintages in Cetemar. It is heavily taxed and requires Reimark (licensure) to sell in Midian-controlled areas. Commoners and lower castes are banned from consuming it throughout the Midian Empire. Some nations simply ban it outright, because of its reputed magic effects. Consequently the Sahelians and nobles willing to act as go-betweens make a huge profit in illicit sales. Those who may legally consume Ymirrivin, take an extra step to mark their extravagence: glass and gold. Ymirrivin is said to take on the flavor of the drinking vessel. Therefore, horn, clay, metal or wood cups are considered inferior. Ymir-cups are finely wrought, and incredibly expensive in their own right. Each is unique to its owner; and often the exclusive responsibility of a servant, or cup bearer. The final flourish is maged-ice, the penultimate display of wealth in a warm climate. A noble will have a mage or potioner on retainer, who can deliver the ymirrivin with a fine glaze of ice over the surface of the cup. The noble cracks the ice with his knuckle; raises his cup; his guests do the same; and festivities begin. Variations There are variations among the vintages of Ymrrivin. Some tankards are cached for years under ice, refining their flavor and alcohol content. These are worth a fortune if found or stolen. The giants don't take to kindly to theft--and are known to freeze thieves' limbs, feeding the blackened appendages piece by piece, to their pets. Comments "Can one describe its taste? In a word, power. If one is drinking from a Ymir-cup, then one has tasted power." --Heldava, Blessed Mother, diplomat of the Cathedra Kuro "I recall one eccentric noble, given to debauchery and much drinking of the ymirrivn. He would surround himself with musicians, courtesans, and syncophants. And he had a dwarfish jester named Puut bring him his jewel-encrusted drinking cup, whilst singing silly rhymes. Finally, the noble so besotted by years of drink, could no longer slur out ymirrivin or the dwarf's name, and took to sputtering out "Puu...Imp! Cup! Where is my P... imp cup!"" --Ser John Little, Midian notarist and scribe Category:Food and Drink